This invention relates in general to wireless communication systems, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for distance-based notification in a two-way wireless communication system.
Location-determining technologies are becoming increasingly important in wireless communication systems. Early applications have concentrated primarily on techniques for improving transmission reliability and frequency reuse. Now, as the location-determining technologies mature, a need for location-driven features is emerging.
More specifically, features associated with groups of portable subscriber units for performing notifications based upon distances between members of the groups have not been exploited. Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for distance based notification in a two-way wireless communication system.
An aspect of the present invention is a method of distance-based notification in a two-way wireless communication system serving a plurality of portable subscriber units which send and receive messages to and from a controller through a base station. The method comprises in the controller the steps of defining a group selected from the plurality of portable subscriber units, and cooperating with the base station and the group to identify a plurality of locations corresponding to members of the group. The method further comprises determining from the plurality of locations at least one distance between selected ones of the members, and sending a notification when the at least one distance satisfies a predetermined set of rules.
Another aspect of the present invention is a controller for distance-based notification in a two-way wireless communication system serving a plurality of portable subscriber units. The controller comprises a processing system for controlling the two-way wireless communication system, and a base station interface coupled to the processing system for communicating with a base station. The processing system is programmed to define a group selected from the plurality of portable subscriber units, and to cooperate with the base station and the group to identify a plurality of locations corresponding to members of the group. The processing system is further programmed to determine from the plurality of locations at least one distance between selected ones of the members, and to send a notification when the at least one distance satisfies a predetermined set of rules.